


Daddy

by betawho



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes River would catch Rory just staring at her. She knew he was looking for his daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy

Sometimes River would find Rory staring at her. He tried not to be obvious about it, but she could feel his eyes cataloging each of her features. Memorizing them, almost desperately drinking them down.

It was strange, she knew he was memorizing his daughter’s features. But this was Rory. She’d played tag with him as a child. Watched him being a total wet rag where it came to Amy and generally grew up with him, knowing him as the loyal but somewhat pathetic dork.

It was disconcerting to have him staring at her. Oh, she’d always known she was his daughter. It had been a bit of a secret joke when she was Mels. But now. Now it hurt. Because now _he_ knew. He’d held her as an infant, and cried over how beautiful she was.

He had the heart and soul of a father. And she could never give him his baby back.

She felt his eyes on her again.

She turned abruptly in the Tardis, he jerked his gaze away, trying to pretend he hadn’t been looking. She felt a pang in her heart.

“Rory, can I speak with you a moment?” She waved to the corridor stairs, and saw him tense up guiltily.

“Sure,” he said, reluctantly but manfully. He’d never been one to shirk his responsibilities, or to not face the consequences. Even though he had a heart of putty, he had a spine of pure steel.

Amy and the Doctor looked up from the console. “What’s up?” Amy asked.

River followed Rory up the stairs. “Nothing, I thought we’d make some tea.”

“Great!” Amy said. “I’m famished!”

River’s eyes caught the Doctor’s over Amy’s head. He wasn’t as oblivious as he sometimes seemed. And his eyes asked her if she wanted his support. He flicked them to Rory. She shook her head. And he gave her a little smile, and a mental thumbs up sign for support. He went back to showing Amy how to set coordinates.

River caught up with Rory in the kitchen, where he _was_ setting out the tea and putting the kettle on.

“Rory,” she said.

“I’m sorry,” he interrupted, before she could continue. He turned and looked at her, then dodged his eyes away. “I didn’t mean to stare.”

She cocked her head, and smiled at him softly. Her heart aching. “I don’t mind that you stare.”

His eyes jerked back to hers. He had such a dear face. That long nose that she had inherited, that shock of burgundy hair. Those long, pretty eyelashes that she’d envied all her life. Like so much about him, his parts didn’t add up to nearly the whole of him.

“Did I ever thank you for being such a good dad?” she asked.

He stared, looking shocked. “I... I didn’t...” She walked up to him and laid a hand on his lips, stopping the denunciation.

“You were always there for me. Even when you were littler than me, you were always on my side. You were patient, and kind, and wise beyond your years. And even when you scolded me, I knew it was because you loved me.”

She gave him a rather teary eyed smile. She placed both hands on his shoulders. He was looking gobsmacked. “Do you have any idea what that meant to me?” He shook his head, mute.

“Back then, with my life like it was then.” She tilted her head at him, eyes somber. “You didn’t know the half of my life. I was angry, and rebellious, and being trained as a killer. And sometimes when I was angry and bruised and brooding, you’d come sit beside me. You wouldn’t do anything, you wouldn’t say anything. Amy was always the one poking and prying and trying to get me to tell her what was wrong. But you’d just sit there. Being on my side. Even though you didn’t know what against.”

She looked at him with tears glimmering in her eyes. “I think there were times when you saved my sanity.” She quirked a brave little smile. “I know there were times you saved my soul.” Her fingers tightened on his shoulders.

“I don’t mind you staring. I wish I could give you back the baby me. But, even though you were younger than me, don’t think you didn’t make a difference in my life. You were the best father I could ever have wished for.”

Rory’s eyes were wide and red and just as wet as hers. “Can I hug you?” he asked hoarsely.

She smiled beatifically. “Always.” He dragged her into those strong, brawny, Roman arms and squished the stuffing out of her.

“Hey! Where’s that tea?” Amy’s voice bellowed down the hallway.

Rory and River both snorted and giggled. He brushed her hair back from his face and stepped back.

River grinned. He grinned back.

“Come on, Dad. Mum’s hungry.”

—

* * *

_For more stories by this author click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/works)._  
 _Please take a moment to leave a review in the box below._


End file.
